mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Magical Angel Sweet Mint
France 3 Italia 1 RTL 2 | first = 1990-05-02 | last = 1991-03-27 | episodes = 47 | episode_list = }} is a magical girl anime TV series produced by Ashi Production and aired from 1990-05-02 to 1991-03-27 on TV Tokyo. The program aired from 6:00-6:30pm on Wednesdays. Staff *Series Organization: Brother Noppo *Series Director: Jūtarō Ōba *Original Character Planning: Nobuyoshi Habara *Script: Akira Akeya *Storyboards and production: Hiroaki Sakurai / Hitoyuki Matsui *Music: Osamu Totsuka *Character Design: Toshihiko Tsuru *Production: TV Tokyo, Yomiuri Advertising Agency, Ashi Production Plot Mint is a young girl who also happens to be the princess of the world of dreams and magic. The natural environment of her world is only a reflection of the dreams of the people on Earth. It is now in danger as people lose faith in their dreams and let darkness enter their hearts; this is causing the environment of Mint's world to wither and die. On her 12th. birthday, after a gala celebration with her father the King and her mother Queen Lime, she agrees to go to the world of humans to try to preserve people's hopes and dreams, and to prove that she has the qualities necessary to be a wise ruler. However, when Mint discovers that all of the flowers of the rainbow garden are blue (the color of sadness), she knows her task will not be an easy one. Mint's father arranges for her to stay with his sister, Mint's Aunt Herb, who runs a gift shop on Earth called "Happy Shop". Mint is also allowed to choose two best friends who will share the secret of her true identity. She chooses a young boy named Plum and a young girl named Nut, because when she arrives on Earth, she realises her father forgot to give her her aunt's address, and they help her find the shop. Her pet parrot Waffle goes with her as her mascot and to try to keep her out of trouble. Characters ;Mint :Voiced by Hiroko Kasahara. Mint is a 12-year-old princess from Fairy Land and is attending school in the human world. She was born on August 16, 24721 (Magical Era). She's tall. She has a kind heart and a gentle personality. She's somewhat of a tomboy and full of energy. She can be selfish at times, though, and she has no sense of direction. Her accessories include the Mint Stick (her magic wand), Mint Compact (which is attached to her arm that turns into her wand and arrow), Mint Arrow (which changes her clothe just like minky Momo, Star Accessory Earrings, Star Necklace. Her incantation is, ''"Parieru Remurin Sweet Mint." :Mint has an insatiable appetite, and can often be seen eating hamburgers and fries about anytime during the day, even in the morning. In between meals, she is often eating cookies and just about any other food she can find. ;Waffle :Voiced by Yuriko Fuchizaki. Waffle is Mint's pint-sized flying pet penguin. ;Nuts :Voiced by Sakiko Tamagawa. One of Mint's 14-year-old friends. Nuts loves to read, is a great cook, and is very family-oriented. She can transform using a magical synthesizer brooch. ;Plum :Voiced by Nozomu Sasaki. One of Mint's friends. Plum has extreme vertigo, is a bit of a flirt, and only has eyes for pretty girls. He is a quick thinker and helped Mint get out of some trouble with the police. He first appears as a young girl named Kurumi ("Walnut") . He has a magical pendant. External links * Starchild DVD release page * * Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime series Category:Magical girl anime and manga ko:뾰로롱 꼬마마녀 it:Dolceluna ja:魔法のエンジェルスイートミント